


Illustrations to Sugar We're Going Down Baking

by johanirae, LadySmutterella



Series: Sugar We're Going Down Baking [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Baking, Bandom Big Bang 2017, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySmutterella/pseuds/LadySmutterella
Summary: Illustrations for LadySmuterella's 2017 Bandom Big Bang fic "Sugar We're Going Down Baking", featuring FOB, MCR, baking disasters, baking miracles, and inneundo laden co-hosts!





	1. Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar We’re Going Down Baking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335895) by [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae), [LadySmutterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySmutterella/pseuds/LadySmutterella). 



  
Clearly Gerard’s intentions mean nothing to the universe.  
He squares his shoulders, trying to ignore the feelings of dramatic inevitability, and scowls as he steps into the tent.

  
Frank’s baked a chocolate cake, but unlike the airy confection that Patrick baked or even the slightly denser cake that Pete made, this looks like a car crash on a plate. Not that Frank looks worried by that, though. He juts his chin out, oblivious to the shame he should be feeling, and watches as Mary cuts a slice. 

  
“Pattycakes!” Pete says, launching himself at Patrick as soon as he sees him on the train on the way to week three’s shoot. “My baker man!”

 

  
The problem, Patrick thinks, is that Mikey’s effortlessly cool. He’s never pink, or sweaty, or unable to fit into his jeans. He doesn’t just have the one thing he can do (baking), the one friend in this stupid country (Pete), and a lonely flat to come home to. 

 

  
Somehow, much as Pete doesn’t deserve it, he seems to have spent most of the past week around Patrick’s flat. Watched by the giant ginger cat that seems to have adopted Patrick, they’ve practiced making breakfast pastries until Pete’s fairly sure he can bake a croissant in his sleep. 

 

  
“No!” Gerard is horribly aware that his cheeks are too red to convincingly pretest innocence, but he’s compelled to try regardless. “He was…”

 

  
Week Seven – Half-Doomed and Semi-Sweet Morsels  
[From The Guardian’s Web Archive: https://www.theguardian.com/tv-and-radio/live/]

Great British Bake Off, Episode Seven – As It Happened  
I. Crow  
@theimmoralcrow

 

  
“I made you a cake,” he tells Patrick.  
"You knew I was here?” Patrick sounds shocked, and Pete’s mouth quirks up at the corners.  
“Of course I did.” He shrugs. “It’s _you_ , isn’t it?”  
“Oh.” Patrick looks at the cake in Pete’s hands. “And you made that for me?”  
“If you want it.”  
“You’re a fucking idiot,” Patrick says and reaches out to cup Pete’s face in his hands. “I have no idea what I’m going to do with you.”

 

  
Their joint bake was the talk of the summer, but since then, how have the Bake Off bakers fared?


	2. Making Of

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun and inspiring collab with LadySmutterella! Have I ever mention how much I love working with her? And we both love GBBO too, so this was totally perfect!  
> I also got the chance to draw some Fall Out Boy this time. I do love their music, and it was awesome to work on these while listening to the new tunes on Mania :D


End file.
